Shattered Dreams
by RaziKit
Summary: Her eyes grew heavy with sleep while the dream world tugged at her. They promised her of a better place; A world filled with excitement then the one she was currently inhabiting and as normal she welcomed such promises. Even if those promises resorted a world filled with monsters and a battle for life- at least living would mean something then. (Hiei x OC)
1. Escape

**Warning:** Mature for a reason. Blood, gore, cussing, and sexual acts will most likely take place throughout this story. I will do my best to put warnings ahead of time if I think a certain chapter may need it.

 **Disclaimers:** Profit is not being made off this fanfictional story. Yu Yu Hakusho is credited to Yoshihiro Togashi. Any OC's outside that universe are mine.

 **Author Note:** This story is semi based on "what if I" somehow got involved with the YYH gang. Yes this is a some what re-write of the series but not entirely. This story will actual take place before, during, and after the return of Yusuke - hell maybe even a year after that, we will see. Lastly, this story is meant to be fun but I will do my best to keep characters in check. Just because this is meant to be fun for me to write doesn't mean the plot wont be a serious one~ So we will see where this takes us. Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vulture. They want to break me~"  
\- My Demons by Starset

 **Chapter One: A Escape**

* * *

Hands slamming down on wood beneath prompt up arms securing a chin brought a petite and fragile girl out of her dream like state. Dark brown eyes, almost black as some have informed her, blinked before breaking away from the window and the rainy courtyard that captivated her so strongly. They met up with dark hazel orbs, a pointy chin, and shoulder length blond hair that flared out in ' _style_ '. Pink lips broke out into a smirk before they parted to speak, a chippy-bitchy-tone slipping out of those ' _perfect lips_ '.

"Hey, there you are. Geez.. you space out like your dumb in the head, it's rude ya'know. As I was saying~"Her voice continue to speak but the words became incoherent from the lack of interest once more. Trailing off to a faint echo on deaf ears. Long dark brown locks rolled off the fingers of the brown eyed girl as she ran them through, breaking a small knot apart in the mean time to distract her. She didn't even understand why one of the class preps were bothering her in the first place. In a few minutes the bell would signify the class period to start and that meant any minute the teacher would step in. Even so, everyone knew not to speak to the ' _weirdo_ ' for even trying to have a conversation with her was like talking to a wall, but apparently this preppy annoying girl didn't get the memo- or just didn't care. Suddenly a tan hand grabbed the girls pale wrist, giving a stern tug, and yanking some hair in the process since the strains were caught in the middle of the action.

"Hey! I said to not ignore me!" came the shrilled upset voice of Miss Perfect. The prep stood with one hip jerked to the side, a palm flat on it as if to make a statement. The other hand gripping the girls arm tightly.

"Let me go." It was not a stern voice nor was it very demanding, just a quiet and bored command.

"Oh, now you speak? If you can call that even speaking." the girl almost laughed as she switched hips. The opposite hand no longer sitting upon the curvy flesh as it reached out to to the weirdos hair, proceeding to tug on it over and over in a attempt to annoy. "Is this the only way to get you attention, freak? To constantly mess with you - geez no wonder you're a attention seeker." which was a lie, any idiot could see that she wanted nothing more then the opposite.

"Beth! Leave the emo-chick alone besides you don't know where that hand has even been." with that statement the freaks hand was dropped as if the preppy-chick accidentally picked up a dead animal instead.

"GROSS! You're so right, what was I thinking?" she said as she wiped her hands on her jeans for good measure." I could get like a STD or something, yuck!" Beth continue to whine as she turned on her heels to stroll away to a desk near the cluster of her loyal bitches. The bell going off shortly after her butt claimed a seat, the teacher following in tow. Walking in to claim his chair at his desk before giving orders to pull out a text book and turn to so-and-so page and begin reading. Instead of doing that a set of eyes merely turned away from the class and back out to the courtyard in responds.

Being months since she'd really paid attention to assignments, students, nonetheless teachers.. what was the point? She often asked herself why she continued to attend this hell hole altogether but the answer was never clear. Maybe it was out of habit? Waking up, walking to school, ignoring everyone, walk home, and repeat - anything better then home? Or was it hope? Hoping that hours, days, months, and years will pass and life would just continue as she watched from the side line but what kind of life is that? That only lead to fear.. for life will always continue on regardless if she did or did nothing for her education.

Rain slid down the glass meeting up with other rain droplets. They teamed up to take on the window seal below and succeeded, falling below to the damp muddy ground. In the far off distance the sky rumbled with sounds of the Gods activities as light flickered ever so often to cast shadows upon the land. Even if it was pouring and lightening, outside felt more inviting then this stuffy classroom. She imagined the feel of the water sliding down her face, the weight of her hair and clothing clinging to her, and the way the water masked tears.. the rain captivated her and with the right scenery; it was beautiful.

Time ticked by and finally the bell tolled once more, signalling for the end of the class period as well as the end of the school day. Gathering her bag from the floor she stood up and silently followed the bodies of the people out into the hallway. Unlike most she did not stop at a locker for she had all she needed in her bag so she continued to the large double doors. Securing the strap over her head and on the opposite shoulder she let the messenger bag sit against her hip before proceeding out into the rain. Not bothering to pull up her hood to shield her head from the on pour or even zip up the thin black jacket. It didn't matter to her if she got sick or not.

Disregarding the line up of buses the girl strolled right past them and continue her path down a side rode. She enjoyed the absence of people walking the same street due to the storm and could feel herself wanting to smile, almost. A male voice rang out to her and approaching feet broke the serenity of being alone, what feeling of a smile gone.

"Hey! Hold up Ash! Don't walk so fast." it was Leo. A guy that called himself her friend even after being reminded he was not a friend. That he was wasting his time and should bother some preppy girl, like Beth for example, rather then some freak like her. A guy that called her by a name that was not insulting but a actual nickname that he gave her way back in grade school. Despite all this she still felt paranoid of him, cautious that this was all a game, and that one day it would all come crashing down if or when she gave in.

"Why don't you wait for me?" Leo asked once stepping up next to her, matching her pace as they walked. His blond crop hair hidden beneath a hood but those blueish-gray eyes were still noticeable as they looked her way.

"I don't need a ride home, you know I don't live far." indeed, she was only a couple miles or so from school property. Leo had dropped her off many times when she did agree to it. This still was not enough for him, it was storming not just raining. Without grabbing her sleeve, knowing better not to do so, he jumped ahead and halted Ash by becoming a obstacle.

"It's storming and you're just going to brush me off? Really, bro?" He basically deadpanned while crossing his slender arms over his chest. Lightening lit up the sky, shadowing his features for a second then thunder shook the ground, signalling the storm was practically over their small town.

"Com'on, it's about to pour even more." he motioned while walking up next to her, facing back toward the school but not moving any further, he was waiting on her. Ash gave him a look as if she was almost contemplating it but quickly changed her gaze to the far off distance in front of her, features stating the obvious answer.

"Hurry up and get to your car before you catch a cold." Came her bitter reply before stepping off and heading in the direction of her home, her hands swinging beside her body as she walked faster to gain distance. After a few thirty steps or so she glanced behind her and almost frowned. Leo was gone. He took her advice and left but that was what she wanted after all, to be alone with the storm, so why did she feel this way? She could feel a ting of sadness or was that regret? Ash didn't know for emotions are confusing raw things. Something she has always had trouble with.. Giving her bottom lip a nibble she cut her eyes back to the front of her while placing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. And just like that, those odd emotions were gone, pushed away.

"Whatever.."

* * *

The door swung open and a rather soaked girl strutted in, knocking her loosely tied converses off and leaving them at the entrance before continuing on the carpet to the stairs. The living room was littered with bottles per usual and the fold out couch was currently occupied by more then one body, as usual. Ash's mother being a alcoholic, a drug abuser, and despite being a single lady she always had a man in the house.. stated the obvious; the lady avoided being a real mother for as long as Ash could remember.

The girl dodged the beer bottles and made it to the stairs and up the seven steps without anyone noticing her presences. It was no surprise really due to their drunken stupor or lack of awareness because of the drugs in their systems. A bathroom and two bedrooms were the only thing lined up on the upper floor with no interior windows in the hallway, just doors and a single hall light.

After entering her own room and plopping her messenger bag beside her computer desk; Ash exchanged wet clothes for dry undergarments, a black tank top, and baggy Nightmare before Christmas trouser/pajama bottoms. She then grabbed her drawing pad and a small black MP3 player, too cheap for a fancy iPod, from the desk and walked over to the window where a bench protruded from, taking a seat. It was cushioned by dark blue upholstery material as well as two medium sized overly stuffed pillows. It was no bigger then a twin sized bed by width and even shorter by length, just enough for her to curl up on if she was to fall asleep at the window seat. She had a bed and occasionally slept in it but naturally the bench was more of a bed to her since this was her most favorable spot in the entire house so she often occupied it.

Flipping open her drawing pad she scanned through the pages until finding a blank one. Taking the pencil from her lips, the one she had pulled out from the spin prior to opening the book, and began to scribble. Stroking a light line after another as to make sure it would be easy to erase once the sketch was no longer necessary. Music played in both her ears as she drew. The current artist playing being "Nano" their song "Nevereverland", and she hummed the lyrics mindlessly while concentrating on the face that was slowly appearing on the paper. The storm outside still going on strong with no signs of dying down but that was okay for she found it soothing as well as fitting to her current mood.

Time progressed and even before Ash was done shading the portrait of a man her eyes grew heavy with sleep, the dream world tugging at her. They promised her of a better place; A world filled with excitement then the one she was currently inhabiting and as normal she welcomed such promises. Even if those promises resorted a world filled with monsters and a battle for life- at least living would mean something then. But just as soon as she gave away to their demand and allowed herself to slip into the black mass, a chill ran through her and all the way up her spin. It caught her so off guard that it brought her straight back to reality like a slap to the face, her eyes staring widely at the wall before her. What woke her up so strongly was unclear. Nothing was in her room from what she could see and the storm outside had turned to a slow drizzle. The major part of the storm had passed over so no lightning or thunder would of caused it. Ash removed her ear buds to analyze it further but there was only silence greeting her back. She couldn't place the feeling.. it was sort of offsetting.

Shrugging off the feeling, Ash drew up her knees with the notepad and gave the drawing her attention again. It was Hiei from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho that stared back at her, well sort of. His eyes held their attention else where since his face tilted to the right. Whatever he stared at must of pleased him, be it his sister or a opponent, for a very faint smile graced his face. His depth defying hair reached up passed the top of the page, but the starburst was still visible. Black bangs overlapped the white headband as usual and reached passed his eyes line just a little, mingling with his eyes. His right hand was lifted and hovering over his chest at a angle just enough to see his elbow up to the back of hand. His fingers outstretched instead of in a fist. The bandages that normally adorn his arm were almost nonexistent, what were visible hovered over the skin and disappeared off the paper in a 3D like manner on all sides leaving the Dragons mark perfectly visible. The portrait stopped at just below his chest, shortly below the arm. On his body was a slightly torn up black tank-top showing signs of wear an tear from a fight, his mothers tear gem was lifted and hovering over his shoulder slightly, as if he was in motion.

Yes, drawing was something Ash did quite often. It was a means to escape, a way to calm her nerves, and even a way to express herself. Sadly, she had to stop bringing her drawing pad to school due to many reasons.. a major one being the students who would steal and destroy the pages which resorted to violence from Ash. Her anger often got the best of her.. So now instead she just doodled on paper meant for notes, or stare off to day dream, and occasionally read a book if one interested her.

Releasing a yawn while placing a single ear bud back in her left ear, leaving one out just in case, she continued to shade Hiei's tank-top. Hoping that sleep will eventually come back as she tilted her head to relax upon the window, eyes half open and watching her pencil move. Thankfully it did not take long for sleep to invade once more and Ash accepted the darkness with open arms.

 _It was black all around other then the ground that I walked on which was a marble like surface. Clear enough to reflect my feet like a mirror but the rest of my body faded away the further the reflection went up which was a good thing because I was apparently naked. I was not alone though for a abnormally large white wolf guided me in my walk through this void. You heard me right, a wolf. The large animal walked ahead of me enough to be out of reach but always stopping to wait on me when it believed to be too far away._

 _Even though we were walking on the marble flooring our steps made no sound, no slap of skin or click-clack of nails, in fact there was no sound at all. Not even breathing. I open my mouth to say something but my throat seized up, halting any words that tried to escape. I immediately closed my lips and the tightness faded. Sound was not allowed in this dream apparently but there was no reason to stop walking, I was being guided for a reason- at least that is what my mind was telling me. Maybe to a place that had more to offer then a marble floor and sound restrictions. It was a dream after all - the skies the limit._

 _We continued our journey in the black abyss for what felt like hours even so I didn't feel tired physically or even cold for that matter. I did begin to feel tired mentally though. The same scenery and no audio would do that to a person and it was taking its toll on me as the time progressed. It reminded me of someone caged up in a solid white room going through sensory deprivation. As if to answer my lingering question, the front of the white wolf gave away- as if the wolf stuck half of its body through a door and into a black room. With two more steps it completely slipped away and now I stood before the invisible door, a black wall. I reminded myself that this is a dream, a odd dream but a dream nonetheless, as my hand reached out - but then why did I feel so strange? It felt as if walking through this black hole meant never returning which made me pause, fingers tips just a inch away. Was there anything to really turn back to? No friends for Leo did not count, no family because the lady who 'raised' me was no mother, and no real meaning to even attend school let alone leave my room.. so why? Why did this change of pace make me hesitate._

 _Bright golden eyes slid open from within the depths of the shadows and watched me, waiting for my decision patiently. Giving my bottom lip a nibble I finally took that step and watched my hand disappear until my arm was swallowed completely. Then I watched the blackness reach my face, touch my noise, before my vision was no more. It only lasted for a minute before blue rippled through the shadows to reveal a clear night sky. The new light coming from the full moon that sat high into the sky surrounded by sparkling stars. It drew the shadows away causing them to slither off until reaching certain points, and than they rose up becoming solid objects. Trees, brushes, and boulders now sat on the outskirts of the dirt path I now stood upon. The white wolf facing me on the edge of the path, standing ten feet or so away, with those same primal golden eyes watching me._

 _A breeze blew through the forest and made its way to me, causing me to shiver when it flew on by which drew me back to the memory of being naked, but as I looked down I saw clothing. Not my nightwear but actual black jeans with worn out knees, my black plain All-Star converses, and the normal black tank-top hidden beneath a familiar unzipped jacket. I lifted my right hand and touched my chest, feeling a familiar pendant resting there beneath the fabric. It hung just above my breast on a simple black string and on the silver oval pendant was a engraved portrait of a wolf. I loved this necklace for my own personal reason, no one gifted it to me because of some special occasion - who would? No one cared. No I bought it for myself and wore it for myself and I never took it off, quite literally. Just knowing it was still on my body made me feel more at ease.  
_

 _A movement caught the edge of my sight and I focused my eyes to the cause of the motion and saw that the wolf was walking off. Something within me told me not to lose sight of the massive canine and so I hurried on after it, resulting in a light jog to even make up the distance. I watched as the wolf's body begin to tilt downward, a sign that it was descending down a hill perhaps? As I reached the wolf my theory proved to be right, I was now walking down a hill side that open up to a meadow. The wolf now walked along side me, being the closest to me then its been all night, causing me to realized just how massive it truly was. Its shoulder blades reached my shoulder and the head was eye level if not higher. When I reached out to touch the bushy thick fur the wolf did not stop walking or even glance my way, merely flicked its ears for a sec. The texture which I thought to be rough was actually really soft. My fingers disappeared within the thick folds of white as I racked them through while we walked. Pretty much stroking the wolfs side and absent minded on the sheer fact I was petting a apex predator._

 _I let the canine guide me once more, the sound of our legs scrapped against the knee high grass invaded the quietness. Hearing any noise was soothing compared to utter silence which made me reflect on deaf people. Specially in what they either missed due to losing their hearing or never knowing of it at all. I was not entirely sure where we were going which was nothing new at this point but at least this place had a scenery and sound. I opened my mouth and this time my throat did not tighten on me when I spoke._

 _"_ Where are we going? _" My voice rung out almost scaring me as if it didn't belong to me. It was not my normal voice, no this one was strong and clear, not at all quiet like my usual tone. I really didn't expect the wolf to reply either but hey- like I reminded myself earlier- it was a dream, so why not? Wolves could speak in my dream all they wanted which would be kind of a dream come true as silly as that sounded right now. Even so, when the stern male voice replied it still caught me off guard._

 _" **To where ever you wish**." the muzzle of the wolf never opened but there was no one else around so it must of come from the wolf. Maybe he spoke telepathically? Wolves did that in anime and movies after all._

 _"_ To where ever you say, hm. _" I thought on it when something dawned on me."_ Say, this is the first dream in which I have ever had this amount of control.. its uh, sorta weird. _"_

 _" **Because it is not a dream but a plane of existence that we are traveling through.** " Well that answers the oddness- wait. Not a dream? The wolf stopped suddenly and I stopped but not because of him coming to a standstill and not because of a large endless body of water that stretched out before us. No, I stopped because of the shock of his words._

 _"_ Wait are you telling me.. that I am NOT dreaming? That I am actually walking around in a different dimension right now or something? Which I have control over some how? _" I blabbered out with a dumb look on my face in which the wolf responded by sitting down at the edge of the water and turning its massive head in my direction. Those large primal eyes watching me intently once more as again, his maw never moved, but the voice rang out like any other person speaking. Crisp and clear._

 _" **Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you. Here, have a look and you will see**." His snout pointed down at the water and I drew my attention to it as his black nose gave it a tap, making the water ripple our reflection. It reminded me of The Lion King scene with Mufasa and Simba which I almost laughed at myself for thinking something like that during this moment. Hell, my reasonable mind wanted to laugh at me for almost believed this was more then a dream when indeed what was happening could not be anything but a dream. That's when The Lion King took over our reflection. The Africa Savanna stared right back at me with Pride Rock right dab in the middle, the entire herd of African animals surrounding it. From the looks of it, it was the beginning of the moving playing out over the water. The white wolf's voice broke my concentration and I blinked, realizing I was concentrating so hard at the water._

 _" **Is this where you wish to be?** "_

"No-no, haha, a human like me in Africa surrounded by lions? No thank you." _I chuckled nervously at the thought of it, that's asking for a death wish. After admitting that the imagery dimmed away to us two again and I looked myself over. I looked like regular old me. Dark brown eyes with bags under them from lack of sleeping and eating properly, long unkempt dark brown hair that reached about the middle of my back that currently rested in a pony tail - my normal style, and that scar above my right eye that cut into my eyebrow. A scar I received from my first fight in school where I was shoved down and hit a rock on impact. To me, I was the most unattractive female in the entire school. Sure I wasn't 'fat', covered in acne, or even looked like a nerd. But I wasn't curvy, toned, tan, with full lips with bright eyes and lavishing hair either. No, I was scrawny, practically flat chested with no curves, and just the 'emo-girl' that most avoided like the plague.. I noticed the wolf watching me through the reflection, watching me be silly and stare at myself._

"Sorry, um, continue with what you were doing."

 _" **You should know that you can be whoever or whatever you wish to be. Change your appearance to whatever you desire.** " ___When he spoke I was unsure if he was telling me this because I was staring at myself or because of the The Lion King incident, but h_ is words slowly sank in as I stared at him, not by refection but actually looking at him. He on the other did not cut eyes away from the reflection as he continued. " **You will need to decide this before accepting which realm to exist in for you cannot change once you are there.** "_

 _Well that puts a slight damper on the subject but everything has limitations so it only made sense. I'd go with being a shapeshifter any day other wise. I crouched down then plopped on my butt, legs crossed. I still didn't know rather if this was really a dream or not by this point and the longer this went on the more it felt less likely to be a dream. We were silent for about five minutes before I leaned my body mass on the wolf like I often did to the window back home. His fur tickled my nose a little._

"Why do I have a wolf guiding me and telling me this? _" Questions were beginning to surface, this one only being the first. Why did I suddenly have this opportunity to ditch my world and start a new, being a major one. But lets start slow._

 _" **I am what you perceive me to be. In short, I am a familiar that responded to your wish and your subconscious made me this creature. If you prefer me in a different form then all I need to do alter my appearance is for you to merely as-** " I saw where this was going and cut him off by speaking while idly running my hands through his mane. He was so big, very similar to Princess Mononoke's wolves, the brothers not the mother._

"-No, this is perfect." _I've always wanted a wolf as a companion, my mind did not perceive that wrong which also made sense. Onward to the next question then,_ "Why am I suddenly given this ability to, well.. change worlds?"

 _ **"I am the string connecting you here and giving you this 'ability' you speak of. In other words I am the gateway and like mentioned, I am a familiar that responded to your wish. Your wish being to escape that world in which you've come to despise. You openly accepted my invitation to come to this plane so here we are."**_

"Wait.. " _I pondered over this invitation he spoke of. I didn't recall such a thing unless he meant the mental slap in the face I felt earlier when I was first falling asleep._ "I thought that was just my sleepy brain well.. going to sleep. I did not know that was some sort of invite!" _I said while sitting up straight, head turning to look at the wolf with furrowed eyebrows. Seriously, that was how I got here?_

 **"Do you not wish to be here? Am I wrong about your desire?"**

"Yes. Well, no. I mean.. I don't know."

 _Sighing in frustration I stared at my hands. This was all so much to take in and it was exhilarating yet frightening. As I stared I felt a tingle begin at my finger tips all the way to my palm and watched, mesmerized, as my drawing notebook practically materialized into existence in my hands. While blinking I pulled out the pencil, making it easier to flip through the pages, and proceeded to just that. Yes, I am well aware that this was not the time to draw but I apparently needed the distraction, I needed to think on this. Why else did it appear?_

 _As I turned to the recent drawing in my book I was brought back to the features of the man on the page. Hiei Jaganshi greeted me, staring off to the side in excitement and smirking at whoever made him smile like that. Hiei barely smiled in the manga or anime and it was even rarer to hear him laugh, one that wasn't short and cynical that is. I stared at the wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, the master swordsmen, and cursed child of the_ _kōrime race. In wonderment, I began to think of how it would be to be the one to make him smile like that. What it would be like to have him actually look at me with such expression.. my decision was made._

"No, you are right _." I mumbled out while closing the drawing pad, placing the pencil back in its place."_ Before I make a decision though, may I ask how all this works exactly? Rules and so forth or do I just concentrate on the world," _I motioned to endless mass of water before us._ "and just dive in? Simple as that? _" It was a perfectly understandable question and I watched as the wolf looked at me and tilted his head in a curious manner. I almost asked 'what' but he spoke before I could, straightening his head again before doing so._

 _" **You are the first to ask so many questions specially about rules. Normally anyone would jump to this opportunity with no thought. You are different and I respect that, Ashton Ravenhare.** " it was the first time he spoke my name and it made my heart pulse harder then normal for a second- odd. I watched his massive head lean down and give a soft tap to the water again with his nose, our reflections once more distorting to the wrinkles of the water. Then he continued," **After choosing who you may be physically and the world in which you want to live in, you do just 'dive in'. It is that simple.** " His body trembled a little as a deep laughter broke out for the moment. I didn't find it humorous, I wasn't about to go in blindly - yeah screw that, but he apparently found it to be funny. The wolf didn't laugh long though, thank goodness for it was a little creepy, and he shortly begin to speak once more._

 _" **Forgive my outburst. I am just pleasantly surprised by you is all.** " If a wolf could smile, I have a feeling he would be. Only a few seconds passed before he continued." **The rules are clear and cannot be broken**." His tone shifted and took on a serious effect," **Number one rule; Once there you cannot interfere with the story line. Meaning you can not stop the events from occurring. You can interact and be there of course just as well as you cannot leave the world until it is over.** "_

"By over do you mean.." _I trailed off, afraid to say the word which was sort of strange for me. Being the 'emo-girl' saying that word wasn't uncommon, specially to others- but yet I couldn't find myself to say it._

 _" **Die? No I do not mean death, but you can die which in the event that you do you will be lost to limbo. That leads me to rule number two; Do not die. Try to avoid it by all cost because not even I can retrieve you from that realm.** " I stared at him with eyes wide and mouth agape. I can die and like.. be stuck?! Was that really worth a visit to a different world..? After letting that sink in, giving it time to register, he finished answering." **What I meant by 'over' was the story line. Once it is over you will return.** "_

 _Well that is better then dying at least. Now was the decision if I can even survive a world crawling with demons. Most importantly; world threatening events. Sure, I knew the anime by heart and even with its close calls, the world was saved every time. But would I be able to live through it all? If I chose right, I could be strong. Strong enough to fight off paranormal beings and avoid limbo death but.. in a world filled with such diversity, what should I be; A human or demon? A human would be too vulnerable and one wrong move could resort to.. but then as a human I could be accepted much quicker by most of the group. As a demon, though stronger with a higher chance of survival, I could be seen as a threat or at least they would become caution of me for awhile. Boy, this is tough._

 _I watched the ripples continue to flow and overlap, waiting for me. Within those ripples were the set of golden eyes - just like before, they stared at me, patiently awaiting as well. Biting my bottom lip I let Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and even the girls evade my mind and before my eyes I saw the world take form. Replacing our reflection with the opening scene of the first episode._

 _The scene unraveled as a city in Japan appeared from a sky point of view then shift to people walking and vehicles driving. I soundlessly took on the muted scene of the ball bouncing and tires squealing in effort to stop and failing - yet in my mind I could hear it all. I watched as the main hero of the story slammed into the car before ricocheting off of it to lay motionless on the ground. To see Yusuke spirit deal with his death even before the ambulance arrived or even Botan. Then just like the anime, due to a flash back, it skipped to before the accident and the school took form. While sighing I leaned back on my hands, letting the scene go while still thinking up the right 'being' to become. My drawing pad resting on my lap. In all the fanfiction I have read, you'd think I'd have a idea by now. Another question came to me._

"Will you be with me or just watching over me?"

 _" **Again, you continue to surprise me. I have always watched and never been asked to travel with someone. Though, I see nothing wrong with being a companion for no deadly harm can come of me. Are you requesting such service of me?** "_

 _That would be a bonus; to have a wolf fight along my side. Specially one that can't die. Oddly, it reminded me of_ _San from Princess Mononoke or even Cheza from Wolf's Rain, so maybe being a human wouldn't be that bad with a companion._

"Yes, I think I would like you as a companion." _After sitting up straight and grabbing my notepad, I gave myself a push off the ground to stand on my feet. Quite effortlessly doing so but again this was between planes of existence so I guessed gravity was a little wonky here. The wolf also stood, following my actions, and then looked at me. His eyes were leveled with mine which dawned on me._

"Will you be able to change sizes in that world?"

 _" **I am a familiar, I will be whatever you wish of me to be.** " Ah'right, well as long as those traits rolled over onto that world then this ought to work._

"One more question, well this one and about changing forms, but first; do I have to start at the beginning of this world? I mean, is there a way I can start before his accident?" _Golden eyes slowly blinked, processing and assessing the question. His face was practically unreadable so I was unsure which way the answer would go._

 _" **I may be able to give you a heads start, a month perhaps. I cannot send you too far back unless you wish to begin from another characters perceptive.** " Now that would be interesting. My mind immediately thought of Hiei but sadly the chance I could alter the story if I met Hiei as a demon child were to high. He needed to be alone to grow into the character the show knew him as. I knew what I wanted but it was too risky so I reflected on Kurama as a possibility. At least the Shuichi part which could give me roughly sixteen years or so if I started when he was a born a human child. ___That is one hell of a long time._ Either way, the majority of the anime plot was about five years. Wow.. I will be living in Yu Yu Hakusho for a minimal of five years.  
_

"I'll take the month starter kit." _I jokingly picked, deciding that would be the best choice. That'll give me at least a little time to maybe meet Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Even better, to hone my skills._ "Alright so next question, I've decided to be a human but I also wish to have certain traits. Is that possible?" _Not too sure if I was breaking rules or standards here or not with my question. He tilted his chin to the side slightly, eyes glancing off to a distant object that didn't exist, from what I could see anyways. He had to think this over, probably another 'first' for him. The wolf didn't turn his gaze back to mine when he finally spoke._

 _" **That is a tricky question. You can change your appearance to however you wish but to obtain certain abilities, hmm, it will have to depend on what they are since you will be human.** "_

"Ah, I can understand that." _I reflected on the YYH universe and the possibilities._ " Basically I was hoping to have spirit energy, not just awareness but actual power, stronger then most humans. It'll help me to defend myself and, I mean, it doesn't have to be strong off the bat just something there so I can train it." _Then I tapped my chin, thinking_."With having that trait I should be able to do inhuman things while still being human which makes me feel a little more confident with surviving that world. Oh and, is there a way to obtain skills in basic- all around- combat?" _I knew the first one was doable, considering Kuwabara and the first few saga's of Yusuke. I wasn't sure about the last request though.. if something like that was possible._

" **Spirit energy is common in that universe so that will be easy to do. Learning what your energy is capable of I will leave up to you, but I will give you a amount similar to those in the story line. Obtaining fighting skills will also be of no issue though It will be like muscle memory to you**."

"Wow, well that was a better response than I expected! _" I declared, smiling. Something I haven't done in awhile. Giving a glance to the water I saw Yusuke floating over his house, taking in the scene of Keiko and his mother mourning right before Kuwabara shows up, causing a ruckus. Soon I'd be there, the thought felt so unrealistic.. how will I even handle seeing anime characters as real people? This was going to be very interesting._

 _Not wanting to waste anymore time, I closed my eyes and envisioned what I wanted physically. Long beautiful raven hair that reached my butt and cobalt blue eyes- for I have always wanted blue eyes. Pale skin with no blemishes with Japanese ascents; cheek bones, curved eyes, etc. Now don't make fun of me but next I imaged elongated incisors, just slightly above average, but can you honestly blame me for wanting that? Lastly my body figure, currently petite and fragile looking - practically sickly, I focused my figure on being toned with a tad more curves and proper proportions. Nothing 'extremely' pretty but at least enough to be glanced at._

 _Opening my eyes I took on my features, my hair indeed reached my butt now so I didn't doubt my eye color and running a tongue over the upper row of my teeth did inform me that my canines were longer and a tad pointy. If anything, I could bite the shit out of someone now! Looking down I was greeted with a chest that must of been two sizes larger then I was originally, uh-hm a size A, now a size C from the looks of it._ _ _I didn't alter my height, I still stood at five feet solid, but that was fine since in Japan the common height for women are five two._ I felt stronger too with more pep in my step. This new transformation was amazing! Now pumped with excitement, I looked to the wolf._

"I'm ready, you ready? Lets do this." _I heard the wolf chuckle and couldn't help but smile again."_ Off to Japan we go!"

 _" **As you wish, after you~** " was his answer and without another moments thought I dove in, breaking the surface tension, and diving into the depths of my new world._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you don't mind some character development before the gang shows up. I can't promise quick updates but I will at least attempt a monthly chapter. Some may be sooner depending on work load and inspiration streak. Thank you for reading! Until next time~


	2. The New Me

**WARNING : Fight scene which may cause graphic mental imagery/etc. Deep emotional information that may be unsettling as well/etc.  
** ** **  
Disclaimers:** ** Profit is not being made off this fanfictional story. Yu Yu Hakusho is credited to Yoshihiro Togashi. Any OC's outside that universe are mine.

* * *

 _"You'd never know this was an empty smile or that my days have felt like this for quite a while_  
 _But no one seems to see it. It's like the whole world just keeps passing me by~_ "  
\- Break the World by Nine Lashes

 **Chapter Two: The New Me**

* * *

 _Have you ever felt like your were falling with no end in sight?_ _ _Its just pitch black, so dark you can't see your own hands and you feel entirely alone._ Just that endless feeling of air whipping itself around you as gravity swallows you whole? That was what it felt like to cross into a different world and to be honest, I am still unsure if I even hit the ground.. _

A body arose from the window seat in a fast motion, siting up straight as if suddenly startled from a dream. Their eyes darted around the lit room, the outside light casting from behind them being the sun, and saw the same old room that they've come to know since the age of eight. A sigh left their lips as they stood before staggering a little as they walked through the room and out the door then into the bathroom.

Raising both hands the girl gave her eyes a rub before turning fully to the mirror. Half lidded blue orbs stared back due to still being half asleep along with messy black hair draping around her face and over her shoulders, cascading down her back. Marble like skin graced the features of the girl with no acne nor the scar she had become accustomed to seeing. The reflection was beautiful and the girl could not help herself but reach out to the lady staring back, finger tips touching the cheek on the mirror surface. Slowly the same hand withdrew to touch flesh, fingers running down to lips then neck and finally touching strands of smooth raven locks.

 _'The dream.. is this real? Did it really happen?'_

Now wide awake Ash leaned forward, closer to the mirror and practically climbing the sink to do so as her feet left the ground. She tilted her head left and right, up and down, and opened her mouth to reveal small elongated incisors. Her gaping mouth grew into a smile as her cheeks became warm with excitement, ' _This is me. The new me._ ' Leaning back to her feet once again she looked down and saw her sleepwear, tight black tank top and baggy NMbC bottoms, the outfit seemed to fit better then ever before due to her new body.

Ash hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs, excitement pumping in her veins. Immediately she noted that the living room was spotless and that the furniture occupying the space were no the same before running back up the stairs to the hallway. She stood at the first door that lined up the interior wall and stared at the doorknob, feeling her heart beat in her chest. The excitement slipping away. This was her 'mothers' room, a room she avoided as much as possible and she didn't know what to expect on the other side. Finally she touched the knob and turned the metal, opening the door to let it swing wide. The entire room was empty not even a bed or dresser to be seen- just four walls, one window, and carpet. This was her house with no doubt for everything was identical with one big exception; anything related to that woman was gone as if it never existed as well as the woman herself. Unsure on how to feel about this the girl just stood there with a blank expression, eyes unfocused, thoughts racing.

As if on cue a large white snout nudged her palm. Pressing against it enough that it caused her hand to subconsciously slide up its head. Her hand stopped between the long white ears by the time her eyes glanced down, taking in his form. The wolf from her dream stood next to her and he was no longer enormous but about the proper size of a grown male wolf, his pelt still a solid white. Ash glided her hand down the slop of his head to his shoulder blades, repeating the processes as her lips lifted into a smile. A cold smile but a smile nonetheless. ' _No drunk, drug abusive, whore claiming to be my mother anymore. That's perfectly fine by me._ '

"So, do you have a name?" she asked, breaking the silence, while crouching down to be leveled with golden eyes in which slowly blinked at her.

 _ **'I have been called many names.** '_ was his reply, still telepathically as his mouth made no movement. Ash watched him step forward, breaking their touch, before turning and sitting down in front of her. Instead of following pursuit she went from crouching to leaning forward on her knees, wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck before continuing to run her fingers through his fur- It was relaxing and felt right to do. All the while looking past him to the bare window. This wolf allowed her freedom from hell, gave her a opportunity to become something more, a new person with power- A new life.

"How about Kiba? I've seen many canine characters use that name and in Japanese it means 'fang'. In fact you almost look identical to one of those characters so I think is suits you." She smiled softly as her cheek nuzzled into his fur. "You will be my guardian- a weapon in means of protection, so.. what do you say? Does 'fang' work for you?" Ash continued to lean her head against her new canine companion while waiting for his answer which came quick without hesitation.

 _ **'Any name you give me I will be happy with.** '_ She should of saw that coming. Ash leaned back while chuckling softly, her deep blue meeting with vibrant gold. She gave his head a rub like you do to a kid or loyal domestic pet before lifting up to stand straight. It wasn't in a demeaning way but more int the affection way.

"Kiba it is then." then she turned to leave, no longer having the desire to be in this empty room. She left the door open and quietly walked down the hall to her own room. Kiba following her and sat down by the computer chair in which she currently occupied when he entered. Her chin resting in on of her palms the other hand playing with a pen on the table top.

"So, am I the only one that can hear you?"

 _ **'Yes**. **'**_

"Okay then, so do I attend school anymore?"

 _ **'Only if you want to.** '  
_  
The girl let out a sigh while leaning back into the chair, both her hands coming up to rest behind her head. So much was different and she didn't know if she should be jumping for joy at this moment or chewing at her in nails. School was her only means of a meal, the cafeteria being free to serve to students, since the only thing that lady bough was booze and drugs. You have no clue how many times Ash as survived on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches though out the years other wise. Of course since the age of sixteen she worked part-time jobs at most fast food joints but she was limited to how far her feet could take her. Even with a license she was not allowed to use the car. But now she was in Japan where you either made your own bento lunch or bought it out of a machine. Which only leads to the big picture; money. The only good that lady ever did was pay the bills and rent- _sometimes_. Other times it was a fend for yourself ordeal which working a job helped but not by much due to still attending school. So now what? How was she going to sustain herself and keep electricity and water on?

Schooling was no longer necessary, at least in her opinion, and it wasn't like Ash really wanted to go to school. The paper work behind enrollment with no parent or guardian would be hard to explain to begin with. So yeah, no point. Specially once the action of the story starts up for it'll be fighting, training, and more fighting from there on. So the things Ash needed to focus on was work and honing in on her skills, not school. ' _Guess it was a good thing that this city was full of thugs and the ever so often lingering demon_.' But back to money making..

As Ash was contemplating getting a job and going over options of which fast food joint would give her the least headache a decision came to her; Yukimura Diner, the noodle shop run by Keiko's family. Sure it was a family run business but maybe if she became good friends with Keiko they may hire her on- it was at least worth a shot. It would also give her the opportunity to become friends with Yusuke. Though, that meant she had to meet Keiko and doing so would be a littler difficult without school and it probably doesn't help that Ash is older too. Older then Shuichi even since he is technically sixteen at this time in human standards and her eighteen. ' _Well, I can at least stop by the shop and ask.._ '

Jumping out of her seat she stumbled a little to gain her footing before dashing to her closet, determined to do something other then sit around. She slung the door open and began to dig through the clothes from the clean laundry baskets to hangers. Some of it familiar while some was not. Probably due to being in a different country plus older time era she assumed. Scanning, she grabbed a jacket she didn't recognized- a simple black 1980's leather jacket, black jeans that hugged her hips instead of her stomach- thank goodness- with the knees warn out, and a black tank top. Basically locating the outfit from the ' _dream_ ' realm before walking over to the bed.

"So.. Japan in the late 80's early 90's, this is going to be fun. I wonder what trouble I can get myself into, heh." came her humorous outward statement as she grabbed a hair-tie off the desk, tying her hair up in a high pony-tail, even so the ends still touched her shoulder blades."I feel different, you know. I'm all stumbling around, is it due to my new body?"

 ** _'Hmm, yes. It would make sense that you need to adjust to your new body. Including your new energy.'_**

"That would make sense, I guess." She was no longer the weak sickly girl but a strong female with unknown amount of spirit energy coursing through her veins. Energy she was going to have to learn to use without the help of some old psychic. ' _Damn_..'

"So since I'm Japanese now I should figure out a new identity."she tossed her clothing on the bed while thinking out loud,"Or should I play the ' _I was raised out of country_ ' or ' _I'm only part Japanese_ ' card?" The name Ashton was never really her favorite to begin with but the fact Koenma could try to look up her information made her realize that it didn't really matter. Which could be a problem all on its own. He wouldn't find anything on her unless Kiba's abilities expanded further and create her a fake identity. "What are we going to to about Spirit World by the way? I'm pretty certain Prince Koenma will try to look me up in his data base and I don't think he will have a file about me."

' ** _Up to you on how you wish to do your indentity. Whatever name you choose I can fit into the backstory, this file._ ' **Well check that, he does have the power. **' _I am sure these 'Spirit World Rulers', Prince Koenma, will know of you eventually so it will be necessary to have it._** _'_ Kiba informed, talking like he knew of all that will happen, but then again Ash guessed that would only make sense. A creature that traveled through realms probably knew of them before jumping into them - at least how it works. **' _And_** **_we can also negotiate the backstory when you are ready_. _Though I recommend it before you leave the house. Just in case._ '** Ash gave a nod, contemplating his words while looking off into the distance. Mind rolling with thoughts so her eyes were unfocused.

' _My name and my backstory? Hmm.._ '

Japan had always mesmerized her from the history, culture, to the language. Of course Anime was the spark that kick started such interests into gear. Ever since the age of seven she'd sit in front of the tv way past ten, when most kids her age would be dead to the world, and watch late night cartoons. Back then she didn't know they were called 'Anime' they were just cool and exciting compared to the lame American stylized kid shows. Inuyasha was her first show and ever since then she was hooked. Hooked on the fight scenes, the drive to protect ones that you cared about, the different world concepts, and the characters themselves. I mean come'on, animal looking people look cool, okay? If Ash could have it her way; she'd have ears and a tail too! Like Yoko for example.

Even so this was also what made her different in school, well partially for it wasn't the entire reason. If anything it was one of the positive reasons since it helped her when times got rough. Ash was already a odd ball to start with what with her personality as a kid. A 'wild child' as teachers would call her for little Ashton could hardly stay in a seat or keep her hands off kids during recess with the chasing and shoving - she thought it was how you play, she didn't know any better. Ash even almost had to repeat kindergarten due to the teacher thinking she was not socially ready to move on. But as she grew the playful chasing and shoving went to fist fights and telling people where to stick it. She was no bully for she'd never hunt someone intentionally, to make their day a living hell for she knew what that felt. No, Ash was picked on and just didn't turn the other cheek - _to hell with letting others treat you like crap if you can manage it_. So soon kids were scared of her or hated her. Leo was the only one that tried to wiggle his way into her life since second grade but and even then she shoved him away. He was either unaware of unfazed but he was actual one of the reasons why 'pretty girls' would annoy her and play tricks on her.

Teachers, students, strangers.. they didn't know why she acted out and it was best to bet they didn't really care to find out. They didn't know her home life; the lack of a family due to a mother that hardly cared where she was or how she was, and there was no father figure for he left after signing the birth certificate at the hospital. She didn't even know his name. They didn't know her past or what she went through; About how she was abandon for days alone on multiple occasions or tossed off to other relatives for days/weeks/or months. Her mother struggling in some mental fight to either keep her child or give her up. She would never express the amount of close calls due to child endangerment that she experienced before the age of six. From starvation, house fires, or natural disasters like Tornadoes. Which only left her questioning why she was simply not left on someone door step by then, like a foster home for a example. No.. no one knew of her inner struggles that came with that childhood. That came with being alone and having to grow up at a young age to simple take care of herself. To be unlike all the other kids who appeared to have not a care in the world- who had families and friends, someone who cared for them. Yes, Ash realized that there are others out there struggle with their own problems, she knew it wasn't just her so she never played the pity party game. There was no need for it. It was her own battle, her own life. Just be amazed that she even laughed or smiled before the bullying started, before she had to become a 'hard ass' through out middle school. If someone tells you that kids are not spiteful creatures then they are lying for kids can be very rude and mean.

Then eventually high school came and so did a realization for Ash.. She no longer had the strength to care anymore, to smile or laugh, or even fight. What was the point? School sucked, people were hateful creatures, and life seemed pointless. By then student and teachers ignored her so it was easy to fade into the background.. Just to wake up, go to school, walk home, sleep, and repeat. Drawing, music, reading, and anime were her only means of a escape then. They brought happiness to her and made her strong. Without finding something to hold on to Ash was certain she would have already left that world behind long ago..

"Well," she broke the silence once more after realizing she had been quiet for longer then a few minutes."There are so many names to choose from. I like Yuki, Mori, Rei, Mizuki, Kimiko, Katsumi, I mean the list could go on." She bit her lip in thought while untying her pajama bottoms, NMbC printed trousers falling to the floor, and exposing toned legs and 'boy-cut' panties. ' _I think it would be too weird to use Kumori as a sir name. Since it means shadow and all_.' Ash's mind wondered over to a certain fire demon on that note.' _But.. I'm almost really tempted to use it anyways.. fuck it, why not?_ '

" **All those names sound good**." Kiba tossed in his own opinion when she fell silent, his body lowering to a laying position, snout resting on his paws. The girl before him was unfazed by his presents as she continued to undress and redress before taking a seat on the bed to pull on socks. She then leaned back, plopping down to lay partially on the bed, knees bent with feet still on the floor.

"How about.. Kimiko Kumori, Kimi for short?" The name sounded smooth when leaving her lips. Having power over your own name sort of makes a person feel cliche though, at least to her. "I think it fits. It rolls off the tongue pretty well." She sat up and looked to the wolf upon her floor, her movement catching his attention so his eyes moved to her. Kiba agreed with a nod, his body shifting to stand as Ash-now Kimiko arose from the bed. She grabbed the jacket and pulled it on to only zip it up half way.

"And for background, history stuff.. just keep it the same with a few exceptions. Like keep it Japanese related instead of Americanized and toss in the fact my mother is dead. I'm old enough to live on my own so why not."came Kimiko's bland voice as her eyes shifted tot he window."No need to run away from a past I've accepted long ago anyways. It's what made who I am, besides, I think it would be difficult to play as a entirely different person." that statement was softer, less bland as if the tone of her voice showed the truth of her words.

' ** _As you wish._** '

From the looks of the sky outside her window, night fall was only two hours or so away, meaning gangs will be lurking around and demons will be causing mayhem (maybe). Most of all; that the city life will soon be awake. Kimiko was always a nocturnal person, probably why she woke up so late, and when school was out she preferred the night life. It was uncertain but she may be in Tokyo which meant the city will be bustling with bodies no matter the hour which is something she would not be used to. Specially since in her small town after ten it would be almost dead, with like the occasional car driving through. Here in Japan, possibly in the busiest city, she had no clue how it was going to be outside of what she has seen in movies and such.

"Come Kiba, lets do some sight seeing. Get to know the neighborhood and maybe test out our skills, yea?" Kimiko was smiling again despite being a human girl and going out to practically hunt down some thugs or demons. She was feeling eager- knowing what you are up against giving her some form of confidence she guessed.

* * *

A young woman walking around the street with a full grown wolf would make anyone glance twice so even though she didn't want to she requested a different form for Kiba to take. Now a black cat traveled through the street of Tokyo, trotting along beside her feet. The sight of this city was breath taking in its own way as was expected. Though it was only the late 80's and not as digitally controlled as the future would bring it was still very large and crowded with different assortment of buildings. Compared to her small town it was HUGE and quite easy to get lost in.

"I know I am in a different world and all but Japan is a different world all on its own." she declared openly to Kiba which made her appear to be talking to herself to the people who walked by- which she ignored their stares. True, you could say that about anywhere when visiting a different country, but to be actually walking around in Tokyo just took Kimikos excitement to a whole new level. She couldn't help but swirl around to take in all the places.

"In the future this place is going to be cluttered with screens and even more signs. Anime, drama shows, and commercials of all types will be on display." Well assuming this worlds future was going to be similar to her own. The show did have all the same electronic devices during that time era already so Kimiko assumed they would eventually get to that point. Halting at a crosswalk she waited for the traffic to go by then kept on her unknown path when the coast was clear. The sky was dimming down finally, street lights flickering on as shop signs began to glow, but the streets were still crowded with clusters of people.

"People weren't kidding when they said this city was full of bodies almost all the time."another open statement with no verbal feed back from the feline at her feet. Kimiko was unsure if Kiba just didn't have a reason to respond or just chose not to. Either way was fine with her, she didn't mind the silence. Usually she was the quiet one but her excitement was making her a chatter.

Kimiko came to a halt again as she noticed off in the distance, down a different street, a small group of men. A majority of them were dressed identical to one another from head to toe. While two only wore jackets that the rest had on, a clear sign of some sort of gang- specially with those headbands. ' _I wonder if they know they look silly wearing those_.' There are only four of them and most of them had a average build, nothing too intimidating. Smiling she gave a soft tap to Kiba with her ankle, drawing those golden eyes up at her.

"Say, should I go say hi to the group of roughians?" Kimiko asked while jabbing her thumb in their direction. The black cat seemed to perk up a little at that, tail raising to curl up behind his body as he looked to group then back at her.

' _ **It would be a good opportunity to test out your skills, yes, but be careful.**_ ' Kimiko gave a soft hum of agreement.

"They are humans though so no fighting with me unless necessary." Just the mental image of a cat face hugging someone popped up. It was humorous but not needed if she could handle herself.

 **' _As you wish._ '**

Angling to face them, Kimiko began her strut to reach the group of men, leaving Kiba behind who followed but kept his distance. Her body language was relaxed with her hands in her jacket pockets, shoulders back in a confident manner, face calm. It occurred to her that she was well out numbered since she never faced four guys before. Two yes, but that was middle school where the boys hardly knew how to punch and the girls rather tug on hair or claw at her face then properly brawl. This was different, these men probably fought all the time with fists or weapons. ' _Weapons'_ with that word in mind, Kimiko glanced over the men and noticed two in jackets carried bats and the rest had nothing. ' _Probably means they have pocket knives._ ' As the distance ticked away she came to a stop a few feet in front of the gang leader, well who she assumed to be the leader since he was 'leading' the group.

"Oi, what's a pretty lady like you walking about in the back streets?"His voice was gruff, no doubt a smoker. It took a split second for his words to register since it was in Japanese. It was like a fading-into-English effect as if her ears had to adjust and translate. This man was the first to talk to her since her arrival, not counting Kiba. The first to use Japanese and even though there was no doubt that he spoke it, it sounded like English for her. This made Kimiko question if this was what being fluent in a different language felt like- like a switch you could flip on and off. This new knowledge also brought up a question; would she or has she been speaking Japanese since being here?

"Oh you know, just looking for some entertainment." It sounded like English to her but none of their faces twisted in confusion so they must of understood her. She must of spoken Japanese. ' _How cool is that? I can speak Japanese!_ ' By this time the closest lackeys leaned over his shoulders with one arm each, both of them taller then the middleman, both with the baseball bats. Just from appearances you could tell these two were twins. Same choppy blond hair- just styled in opposite directions, both blue eyed, and same skin tone. Only difference was their attitude at least from what Kimiko could tell from a outward perceptive. The one on the left had a shit-eating grin, clearly he was one of those super cocky types while the right one smirked but held a more tolerable composure. He seemed calmer, maybe the intelligent one out of the brothers.

"Oh, what type of entertainment sweet cheeks? I'm sure my men and I could help you."He looked ready to devour her with his eyes at this point. The 'help' he wanted to offer was anything but innocent. The ring leader stepped closer to her, just a foot away, and leaned in to swallow up the rest of the distance. He was about two feet taller then her and sure enough he had smokers breath. Kimiko didn't budge from her spot, just held her ground, hands still in her pockets. There was space behind her if she wanted to step away but instead she stood there, waiting for him make the first move instead.

"You are quite the beauty," One of his palms cupped her cheek at those words, tilting her head to look up at him a little better. Kimiko hands in her jacket tighten into a fist at his action. "Wondering around in the gutter of Tokyo is pretty dangerous for a girl like you. You might just find yourself in a situation you can't run from."

"I'm sure I can handle myself." her tone was steady unwavering from the closeness of his face, just mere inches from her own, face still calm.

"Oh we'll see about that." with that reply her lips twitched up into a smile. Not a wicked smile but a simple soft smile. It was the first emotion that the men have seen on her face. "Ooh~ this is going to be fun, yea." Continued the leader, taking her expression as a go ahead and crashed his lips to hers. What sexy moment he was aiming for came to a halt the moment their lips met. It was exactly what she had been waiting for. It was quick, inhuman with speed and even caught Kimiko off guard, as her right hand flew from her pocket and crashed into the guys gut. Punching him with enough force that he stumbled back on uneven feet before doubling over.

"What the fuck!?" -"What the hell bitch!?" came the twins voices in unity as they regained themselves from a moment of shock, both bats poised in their hands like swords, their bodies now in front of the confused leader who was still trying to gain his wits. Kimiko was almost certain he was coughing up blood. The cocky twin raised his bat which drew her attention to him, blue meeting blue, the boys face twisted in anger.

"I'm going to bash your face in for that!" then the bat swished by, coming mere inches to her nose in which would of hit her if she didn't step back. He was serious but for some reason it only made her even more excited, her smile itching to grow. Barely noticing the other brother motives she ducked down in time to dodge his swing, the bat wheezing pass her head. Then she was up straight with her arms in position, her feet bouncing a little in place.

"I did ask for entertainment so," she motioned them with her right hand, egging them on in a cocky manner. "Bring it."

Kimiko was sure during their yelling they called her plenty of colorful things but their words did not matter. They fell on deaf ears since her attention was too caught up in the fight. It was exhilarating. Having this strength, speed, and abilities she never had before sparked something deep within her. Sure she fought in the past, to defend herself, but this.. this was different. It was like they couldn't touch her.

Twisting in mid stride Kimiko dodge another swing from the cocky twin to only grab the bat and disarm him swiftly. She didn't keep it though instead she threw it way off to the sideline then fell back into a fighting stance, still bouncing on her toes. Quickly the twin threw some half ass punch, sloppy in his hand-to-hand combat apparently, which she met with her forearm. Forearm to forearm she shoved it down and away, making a opening, than sent her right fist into his face. His head flew back as spit and blood sprayed out before his body collided with the ground, knocked out instantly. ' _A little too rough, I should wheel it back some-_ ' Kimiko contemplated but her thoughts were cut off as the other twin stepped up, swinging for her head furiously.

They were back to swinging, dodging, which lead to more swinging and more dodging. It was quite pathetic. Kimiko was hoping for more of a challenge with the other brother since he seemed the intelligent one out of the two. Cutting off the theme they fell into, Kimiko leaned back almost doing a back bend when he thrust the bat out, she caught it as it hovered above her body and quickly took hold of it. Just as quickly as she grabbed it her leg kicked out. Hitting the twin in the stomach with enough force that he flew back while releasing the weapon, sliding on the pavement painfully. Just like the other one she threw it far off and fell back into a fighting stance, ready for the boy to stand up and start to actually brawl.

"You bitch!" Hollered a new voice to her left as another figure ran forward, a glinting object in his right hand, a knife. He was the only guy who had yet to fight her and he apparently decided a knife would be his best option. Twisting she faced the man head on as he thrust out his hand, slicing the air, and attempting to stab her. She dodged by mostly side stepping and backing up, creating distance. Kimiko struggled a little with this new change of pace. It was a smaller object and harder to see and with one lucky stab she could be visiting the hospital. Even so, she could feel her fingers tingle as the muscles in her body tensed, wanting to take action- wanting control.

The guy charged again but this time her body arched, pulling in her stomach away from his action, at the same time her arms shot out and hit his bicep in unity. Forcing the knife to fall short of digging into flesh, about a few inches from her stomach. In the same motion her arm hooked around his while side stepping, left under the bicep near the elbow with her right palm griping his wrist, so now the knife was pointing away from her and at him. She felt her body lean in without skipping a beat, forcing each other into close corridors- flush against one another, and with ease she was able to snatch the knife right out of his hand. With quick movement the blade rushed forward, itched within her to continue to fall through with her motion- to slam the knife right into the mans chest, but she forced herself to stop. The tip of the blade touching the fabric of his shirt gently instead.

"Well, I had fun boys."The girl announced while stepping back and creating distance, knife still in her hand, the hand holding it shaking slightly." But I have to head out, getting dark and all." her eyes scanned taking notice that one of the twins had yet to rise while the other sat up in pain, clenching his stomach. The knife guy still standing there as if paralyzed in place, frighten by the realization that he could of just died right then. Then her eyes fell on their leader who was knelling now still holding his stomach as well with a trail of smeared blood on his chin. He looked extremely unhappy.

"Hopefully we can have fun again in the future." and with that she threw the knife down, the tip digging into the concrete enough to stand straight up, and turned away. None of them made a attempt to ran after her though she was certain the leader was spewing some nonsense about a death wish. Fine by her, just another reason to practice her hand-to-hand combat. Kiba met her at the end of the alley, perched on the fence line, and walked with her without jumping down.

 **' _Are you pleased with the outcome?_ '** came his deep voice from within her head, his tone filled with curiosity as if he was analyzing Kimiko.

"I'm a hell a lot stronger then I thought I would be, that's for sure."Kimiko mumbled back while rotating her right shoulder, a hint of concern in her voice. Not sure if she should feel proud about this or uneasy. Her power was strong, new and uncontrollable, something she will have to train to control. She almost killed someone. _She should of killed someone.._ "I don't think I even used spirit energy, just raw physical power."

 **' _Yes, the muscle memory is working properly for you I noticed_**. **_I'm sure you are aware that this is just the beginning of your abilities.'_** she glanced at the cat then back ahead, eyebrows furrowed. ' _Just the beginning.._ ''

' _ **I do recommend training instead of blindly fighting from now on though**_.'

"Yeah-yeah, I've already decided that." It was like being scolded by a parent. It made Kimiko want to roll her eyes but she didn't. Of course she knew training was necessary, though, where to start is a good question. ' _I've seen Genkai's lessons.. I'm sure I can do this. I just need to jog everyday, exercise daily, and go through combative motions. Yeah, I totally got this.._ ' Kiba shifted and gracefully jumped down to the ground from the six foot tall fence. but instead of walking up beside him she bent down, wrapped her fingers around his slender torso and hauled him up, to place him against her chest before continuing their walk. He didn't complain but he didn't snuggle either, he just sat perfectly at ease in her arms.

"Com'on, lets head home. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

 **A/N:** I must give you guys a heads up, I need to get Kimiko settled/etc, so there will be another chapter of development. I tend to enjoy stories that move with a purpose and not a slow crawl so I hope I can keep things entertaining at least. I wanted to get her past out there so people are aware of it without it taking character interactions to show case it. It may still happen in small doses but nothing extreme, I think. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review~ Till next time!


	3. A Contract

****Disclaimers:** ** Profit is not being made off this fanfictional story. Yu Yu Hakusho is credited to Yoshihiro Togashi. Any OC's outside that universe are mine.

* * *

" _Under this crushing wait, I'm sinking~ It never goes away this thinking._ "  
\- So Long Sentiment by celldweller

 **Chapter Three: A Contract  
**

* * *

 _'Run.'_ that was all Kimiko could think about as her converse slapped against the dirt trails of the park deep in the tree lines. Her legs moving as if on autopilot, forcing her to gain ground despite her ragged breathing and body begging to stop and fall down in protest. Just thinking about how her lungs contracted causing her side to pitch and how her heart trying to escape its confinements just made her want to give up. But instead she coaxed herself to continue, to ignoring her body and keep running. She had to push her self. ' _Run_.. _Can't stop._ '

x- **Earlier this morning** -x

Nogawa Park, a beautiful piece of land that set out on the outskirts of Tokyo, about a thirty minutes train ride to or from the city. Far away from the bustling life that Kimiko has come to call home. Even though it was spring, nearing summer with pleasant weather, the parks mostly deserted. At least when Kimiko was around which was before dawn so it was expected but that was perfect, it worked in her favor. Less people around the less she had to worry about specially since her morning routine attracted unwelcome guest half of the time.

Two weeks have passed since her arrival in this world. Two whole weeks of adjusting to a new life while counting down the days to Yusukes impending life altering decision. The first week was hell- just the best way to put it- due to training and job hunting. It's also very unhelpful that spikes of energy draw in demons to someone like a moth to a flame. At least they were low level demons, annoying at best, and after the first incident it became easier to handle. Second week was a little better specially once her body acclimated to her new training regiment. Of course it was nothing compared to the crazy Genkai training but difficult nonetheless due to not being used to pushing her body in such a manner. Even if her new body is athletic it is still a human and it has to build up stamina and endurance past what could be considered a normal human. Kimiko would train from dawn to noon then head home to get ready for work which would take up the rest of her evening hours. Then the day would repeat. So yes, a sore body with the addition of a hourly job, made the first two weeks tedious but at least she was adapting.

What made this ideally worse was the sheer fact Kimiko had yet to meet the star hero of the show. Sure she didn't make it a habit to stalk the kid but she did attempt to locate him which ended in utter failure. Apartment complexes in Tokyo were like the housing districts in America; cookie-cutters of each other. Kimiko did accomplish finding the school but even then it wasn't like she could just jog up to him and start acting like old friends that haven't seen each other in awhile. How awkward would that be, right? You'd think working at Yukimura Diner would make this easier too, but no. The closest Kimiko had come to seeing Yusuke was the top of his head outside of the establishment when he apparently walked Keiko home from school. Even then she heard him before she even caught a glimpse then he was gone- only popping his head in to wave then poof. She didn't even get a chance to see his face, just his black greasy hair. In the end she rounded it up to it being for the better- can't rush it after all. In due time they would meet just when and where was the question..

In the morning Kimiko would start her routine with a run. Something to warm up her body with but also to push her stamina. The first day was pretty easy due to her body already being fit to handle a basic five mile lap so she pushed it up to ten for the rest of the week. Once she felt like her body was adjusting again, no longer feeling strain, Kimiko would slap on another amount. Second week in and she was now running twenty laps. It made her legs burn and lungs sting but just knowing she could continue to push her body like this without too much wear and tear kept her going. Kimiko added the cause behind to having the above normal spiritual energy, like Kuwabara. That guy could take a beating and hop back up for the next beating with almost no issues after all so maybe that was why. Being just a human girl reminded her that there was no way in hell she would ever be as fast as Hiei but if she could at least run faster then a average human she would feel pretty badass. Even if it is just a theory that a human could run 40mph, she wanted to test it.

Kimiko slowed her pace to come to a halt next to a wooden playground of sorts which looked more like a type of athletic course then a jungle-gym. Being five feet, just a few inches taller then most kids, made using the equipment pretty easy. Not that she was playing on them, though occasionally she would swing for the hell of it, but to train. A playground was pretty useful when you don't have any other means of a training course. It made her feel silly at times sure but since no one was around to really witness a grown teenager running around on toys for children, she didn't let it bother her too much.

' ** _Twenty, shall I assume the next goal is thirty?_** ' came that familiar voice of Kiba who was currently perched next to a wooden post, the starting point of the course that stood before her. The first week was ten laps, second week twenty, so it was easy to bet the third week would be thirty. Few more weeks and soon she would be at a hundred laps, now if her body could handle that amount she did not know. Instead of heaving out a response through out of breath bursts, Kimiko gave the wolf a curt nod while stretching her arms above her head, her lungs opening wider to take on more air. Her body wanted to lay down but Kimiko knew better then that, it would only make her body feel even more sore then what it already did. It was best to walk around in a slow pace, work out the tension in your legs with your arms up to open your lungs, then to fall down and lay there like a fish out of water. Give or take five minutes passed and she reached down to her toes, beginning to stretch. She always stretched before and after a running session, just another thing she learn during P.E.

"Tonight is my first night off and I get paid today as well." Kimiko spoke up now that she could talk before taking a seat on the ground. Folding her legs to her to stretch out her groan and leaning forward far enough that her forehead almost touched her toes as her elbows pressed her knees down. "We'll need to go shopping 'cause the house is almost empty if you don't count the stack of rice,"her face scrunched up a little to make emphasis."And we can't continue to rely on Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura to keep feeding us leftovers either,"Standing she twisted her body one way then the next before approaching the white wolf. Every time they were alone he would take this form which was fine with her, he looked better as a wolf anyways. "So lets celebrate my first check with food, what'ya say?" Kiba's fluffy tail swished on the ground, tossing up the light layer of dirt there, at her question while his ears perked up. It was a sign that Kimiko had come to understand as his 'happy/yes' sign if he didn't verbally answer. He didn't jump up and bounce around, bark in excitement, drool, or run in circles. Kiba was no dog- he was his own being that just so happen to be a canine because of her but that wasn't the point. He also didn't talk a lot but she did not mind that one bit, she preferred the silence, it was just something she was used to."Alright, sounds like a plan."

With that decided Kimiko bounced on her toes a little before jolting forward past Kiba and up the ramp covered with tiny rocks and holes- similar to a small rock climbing structure, and over onto the landing bridge. Like mention before this playground was more like a obstacle course then the simple American playground equipment she was used to. The sheer size of it alone with multiple different sections clarified her opinion even more. As she zigzagged between walling- something she assumed the kids used to hide behind during games, she kicked up her speed before reaching the gap between platforms. A bar connected the pieces with three hanging ropes there, used to swing across, but instead she bounded the space. Jumping double her body length to the next bridge, kicking off into a sprint again upon landing. She originally used the ropes when she started a week ago but decided to skip them now to test out her skills and speed. It was something of a personal challenge because without a proper trainer she had to make them herself.

Continuing her run she reached the thin part of the structure, something similar to a balancing bridge, and begin sprinting it with one foot in front of the other. It wasn't terribly high off the ground, to prevent injuries to kids, but it was narrow and changed directions and heights to make it more of a challenge to use. Coming up to a turn she leaned forward in a pouncing motion, bending down till her palms touched the wood then smoothly somersaulted the turn till her shoes planted on the wood again- propelling back into gear. She did that with every turn until reaching a normal platform once more. The next obstacle was not apart of the structure in a way, it was actually a wall that curved to snake back to the beginning, but instead of turning the corner she vaulted up it. Pulling herself up the wall into a crouch before springing off, landing on top of the swing-set that sat next to it by a few feet. Then as if she was in gymnastics since childhood she slid down catching her palms on the poll and begin spinning - at least five time, before releasing and flipping, sticking the landing like a pro. Kiba was already waiting there next to the swings knowing this is where she would end at.

 _ **'Three minutes. You are getting faster Kimi, I recommending running the entire course next time to make it more of a challenge**_.' she couldn't help but smile at that for when she first did this a week ago her time was at ten minutes now it was three- that was exciting. She agreed with Kiba, tomorrow she would run the entire playground even the weird spider-web climbing thing that tried to kill her the first time she tried to use it. She lost her footing which made her feet fall through the gaps causing rope to meet her groan very unpleasantly right before being flipped upside down. Her legs tangled up in the contraption with her hands grazing he dirt, head only inches from impact. Yeah the spider-web thingy did not like her and she did not like it..

Checking her watch Kimiko noted the time was ten past nine. People would start showing up soon and since it was the weekend she knew kids would begin to plague the playground as well. In about two hours Kimiko would head home to wash up and get ready to head into work, at least today it would be to grab a check rather then serve Ramen or wash dishes. Grabbing her messenger bag from Kiba -he carried it for her- Kimiko started to walk off with Kiba at her side. Beginning their trek back into the tree line, disappearing among the brush. The last part of her routine is combat practice and concentrating on her spirit energy so no need to be in the open where prying eyes could possibly see her. ' _This would be so much easier if I was at Genkai's Temple.._ ' that thought crossed her mind many times in the past two weeks.

Kimiko stopped once she reached a familiar small clearing, one she has been using since locating this place. The river that ran along the park now on her left just a few yards away. Other then that it was almost a perfect circle. Kiba settled down by a trunk of a tree, something he did everyday, laying comfortably with his white tail curled up next to him and chin on his front paws. This is also where her messenger bag now sat, leaning against the tree trunk. His golden eyes watched the girl closely though instead of actually napping- it was like Kiba was always analyzing her because he always watches her. It was uncomfortable in the beginning but just like the rest of this predicament Kimiko adjusted to it. Kiba was a familiar, a realm traveling creature, her companion, and if she was just that interesting then so be it.

After positioning herself in the center of the field she took a up a fighting stance with her knees bent, feet spread apart, and arms lifted up near her face and chest. It was a stance that Kimiko knew boxers to use if movies and tv shows were accurate. It was basically a stance Yusuke would take. Still, she couldn't help but feel weird when practice this way. It felt ridiculous at times. Learning a martial arts back in her old life would of been really helpful right now but alas she did not though if money allowed it in the here and now she was beginning to consider taking up a class. A week ago Kimiko felt completely odd doing this- Taking up a stance to practice throwing punches and kicks at a invisible opponents, but now that it had become a routine she fell into step without thinking too much on it. Bouncing on her toes she begin throwing practice jabs and kicks, dodging here and there, and repeating. Skidding around the grassy plane as if the invisible people had the upper hand before retaliating. These imaginary beings didn't have any real appearance, just a humanoid shape in her mind, and as she would knock out one Kimiko would twist in her footing and attack another one. Continuing this until her body worked up a sweat and her heart pulsed loudly in her ears. The time it took to reach this point was becoming longer and longer, at first fifteen minutes, now thirty to an hour depending on how fast she moved- how much she pushed herself.

It always felt weird for Kimiko to let her body take over during combat. She had control over it but it still felt odd to watch her body move and do all these things out of instinct, out of muscle memory, that she didn't know. There have been times that Kimiko wished this world had a personal computer system already and had a least Google. Sure they had computers but they were dinosaurs and just to make them work took different assortments of programs. Even if they did have Google they wouldn't have Youtube and that was the entire point of her wanting a computer right now. So sadly there was only one way Kimiko would learn this technique of hers, this power, and that was through training. Locating a Dojo of some sort is becoming more and more of a good idea.

Panting she stopped and walked up to her bag and pulled out a water bottle. Chugging most of it before putting it back. The only thing left was her spirit energy which was more like harnessing it then anything. It had taken her three days to even summon the energy to a solid form but now, roughly ten days later, she can pull it forth with ease. It was controlling it, the harnessing of said power, that was now the problem. The first time her energy ignited it was strong and practically exploded in her face, knocking her back into the river that she had been mediating by. That was when the first demon appeared, drawn to the energy and more then elated to find a human girl being the cause behind it while mumbling something about 'even being more delicious'. Kimiko didn't know if it was out of curiosity or stupidity for a creature to hunt down someone that appears to have strong spiritual energy, specially if by chance they are stronger then themselves. Either way ever since then the girl risks the chance of drawing attention to herself.

Breathing through her nose she sat down with her legs crossed against the tree, bag on her left with Kiba on her right, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Both her hands sat in her lap with their palms open. To anyone else it would look like she was mediating which in a way she was just not humming or trying to find inner peace within her mind. Instead Kimiko was trying to find a ball of energy within her body. Even though she could summon it easily now she had to slowly draw it out so not to release too much at once. Even though pounding demons into the ground puts in good practice it wasn't something Kimiko wanted or needed to happen on a daily bases. Controlling her energy, shielding herself from ithers, that was what she needed to learn. Specially for future purposes in a world such as this one.

A tingle begin in the palm and slowly became warm before spreading to the fingers in time with her heart beat. Opening her eyes Kimiko looked down at her hands as a bright blue spark of energy flickered around like a light of a candle. It was small but that was good. Lifting both hands to chest level she begin to feed more into them causing both flame like energy to grow and morph until they were a dark blue orb with a bright blue core. No bigger then a softball and hovered above her skin by two to three inches. Turning her right hand over she placed the blue orb above the one in her left hand and to make sure it didn't emerge with the other one she focused on it, making it hover above the orb. Now with a free right hand she concentrated and formed another blue ball. Then oddly enough, she begin to juggle the orbs of energy, focusing her attention on keeping them separated from one another as her hands flexed and bounced. It was a fun way to gain stamina and maintain her power not only in size and keeping them from mingling into one giant orb but also in keeping them as a solid manifestation. The longer she could keep this up the stronger her control over it was becoming.

A good thirty minutes passed and as she did this Kimiko went from sitting to walking around to juggling the three balls of light. Tossing them into the air higher the more ballsy she was feeling till one of them eventually broke away from her orbit of control and flew off, hitting a tree. The tree vibrated upon the impact and left a softball size indent in the trunk of the tree but nothing too damaging. Taking that as a sign Kimiko withdrew her spiritual power causing the two left in her hand to flicker out before disappearing completely. Bending down she pulled out the bottle of water and finished it off before slipping her bag on over her t-shirt. No demons came to visit today which was a bonus which to her made this a successful day. Turning to head out of the clearing and back to civilization, Kimiko smiled at Kiba who walked beside her and spoke up.

"Lets head out, I need a ba-"

A thud sounded off behind her as if something had just landed from a great distance, cutting off her concentration. The ground even trembled beneath her shoes when whatever it was touched down. Immediately Kimiko froze in her stride as the powerful wave of energy spiked at her heels almost as if it alone could harm her, zap her skin and fry her. This was no low level demon, not at all, but what level was it she was unsure of because she has yet to met one above a E-class. _'And just when I thought one wouldn't visit me today. Just my luck its a strong one.._ ' Kimiko thought while turning around to face the demon. Sher pushed back emotions of fear or nervousness so not to appear weak before locking her eyes on the youkai. Kiba was already in the defensive mode beside her with his hackles up, gums drawn back to bare teeth, and eyes narrowed - filled with voiceless threats.

The creature before her was large, ugly, and smelled terrible. If Kimiko had to classify it from whatever amount of Japanese lore she knew, she'd say this demon was a form of Oni. Except instead of the classical red skin it was purple. One of the tusks that protrude from its bottom lip was broken along with a horn on the same side. The demons choice of wardrobe screamed 'battle gear', not the normal loin cloth that you'd see Ogres in Koenma's office wear, and the Oni creature was also not lanky. Matter of fact it looked well fed and toned which only made it appear even more deadly.

"Imagine my wonder when I follow a decently strong sense of energy and find myself a human girl." its voice was grainy and very low, a baritone of sorts. When he talked a wave of nauseous fumes rolled out of his mouth. ' _What the hell did he dine on? Roadkill?_ ' Rotating his right arm he threw up what looked to be a club to rest on his right shoulder before stepping forward, gaining ground. With every step Kimiko took a step back. "And you have a pup too, how cute. How tasty."

Kiba snapped at the air, not pleased with the demons demeaning comment, before falling back into growling. Kimiko took this chance to glance down at the wolf for a split second taking note that he stood ahead of her and slightly in front. His body bristled making him appear larger as his nails dug into the grass and dirt, saliva dripped from his clinched jaw. Then her eyes cut back up to the black orbs that belonged to the demon before them, keeping track of his movements. This was the first time Kiba had intervened for usually he would stay back and allow the girl to fight her own battles. Knowing this only added to the point that the demon in front of her was a threat unlike the ones before. Even if this fact shook her to her core Kimikos face continue to bare nothing, but her hands did clench into fists at her side.

That was when the demon made his move, charging forward with each heavy step, his club raised high.

x- **Back to present** -x

' _Run_.. _Can't stop._ '

The trees and shrubs raced passed Kimiko in a green and brown blur as her blue eyes focused on the obstacles ahead to make sure any sticks, rocks, a hole, or her own feet would not trip her. Ducking her head Kimiko avoided a low hanging branch then bolted over a fallen tree without haltering her speed. Kiba ran beside her if not a little behind, repeating her action when needed, while also keeping a look out. Despite running at her fullest- probably no faster then a normal human being- she could still hear the heavy steps of the large beast sprinting after her. Along with trees breaking with the occasional THWACK of its large club against objects.

 ** _'Duck!_** ' came Kibas warning but she was running too fast to do such a simple action without faltering her movements. Ducking became a barrel roll and her body skidded across the dirty terrain until her momentum slowed down enough for her to scurry back into a running stride. Reason to duck was apparent as the big weapon swirled passed her fallen body, thrown by the demon, and by the time she was running again Kimiko had to dodge the destroyed ground, the debris from the attack. With as much racket as they were making you think someone would of noticed them by now..

"Keep running girl! You will tire out eventually and then you will be mine!" Barked out the demon as he plucked his weapon from the ground shortly after Kimiko ran passed it- the damn thing was as big as her if not bigger. ' _Fuck, I can't keep this up_.' her eyes scanned ahead, taking note of the river. For it to appear again they must of been running for awhile or just gaining ground at a decent speed since the river curved around the park. Kimiko was sure they ran the opposite direction when this all started. ' _Water will only slow me down._ ' Twisting her footing she jolted to her right, running along the river side. Her lungs squeezing in protest as a reminder of the twenty laps she had already done this morning.

Kiba suddenly made another turn back into the tree line. Cursing Kimiko followed the wolf and shortly after so did the demon, the slamming of his body making it hard to not hear him take chase. With the wolf guiding now she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder repeatedly. Every time she did it felt like the demon was advancing and her body wanted to stumble in fear. Fear of death, of being plummeted into the ground by that blunt weapon, of being swallowed up into that filthy demons body and digested. Kimiko felt weak and this only made her inner turmoil worse.

' ** _Over here!'_** called out Kiba, breaking her train of thought, and facing forward again she watched as his white body vanished to the left into a deeper part of the forest, back toward the river. Pulling her backpack closer to her body she followed in pursuit hoping that the thicker foliage would encourage the demon to lose interest before another dead end. The low branches and pointy shrubs cut into her exposed flesh as they ran. Kimiko could feel trails of her own blood at this point at some of the deeper cuts. ' _Even if we lose him he can track me with the smell of my blood.. this isn't working_.' Then she felt it, her shin collide with a decent size rock, and her body went skyrocketing ahead down the slope. The heavy pack on her back making her body twist oddly before it too flung itself from her body to land who knows where. Hitting the ground was unpleasant but her body rolling on uneven terrain, sticks and rocks jabbing into her, was even more unpleasant. Then Kimiko came to a halt due to her back slammed into a tree, sending a painful arch of lighting throughout her upon impact. At this point she felt like saying 'fuck it' to running fast because any momentum accomplished seemed to bite her in the ass.

A growl brought her back to her senses and she winced as her eyes open, a hand lifted to her face- feeling blood there while her other hand picked herself off the ground. Kiba stood in front of her in his fighting stance again. Teeth bared in a threat with ears folded back and tail lifted. A small pool of his own blood drizzling down his right side from the earlier attack when the Oni's had slammed his club into him when the wolf had launched himself at the demon. Even though he said he couldn't die he could still apparently become injured. Using the tree as leverage, her body struggling to stand alone, she stood up on her feet and stared ahead as the brush parted and out walked the demon in a confident stride, his club dragging behind him. Its fowl lips split into a grin as its black eyes locked on to them.

"It's not every day a meal brings itself to my front porch. Ha, what a interesting girl you are." Kimiko eyebrows knotted together at his words. ' _To his front porch?_ ' Appearing to notice her confusion he jabbed his nubby index finger to the sky then fanned his hand out as if gesturing around. "Welcome to the _Makai_ human _._ "

Kimiko eyes widen. ' _The Makai.. the demon world?_ ' then those orbs bounced around taking in everything. The demon was not lying, it was evident with just a scan of the surrounding area. The sky greeted her blue orbs with a deep blood red, the ground a very dark green almost black, and the trees around them had a shade of blue to them. They appeared to be thicker as well, intertwining with one another, almost as if building their own walls in certain places while other places were almost bare. The realization felt like a punch to the gut. This was the last place Kimiko should be right now. Who knew what lurked among them right now even.. she was in danger, serious danger.

Lifting up his club the demon position it on his shoulder again, the grin still on his face as he watched her mask crack. He could practically taste the fear rolling off her now. She knew Running would only dive her deeper into the world of demons which that would only increase the chance of being someones meal.. or worse. So this left her with only one decision; to fight. Either she would kill the ugly Oni beast before her or die by it or die by some other fowl creature lurking around because she ran away. So if she killed the demon, the one blocking the tear in the border, Kimiko would just go through the way she came. ' _But how.. what can I do? He's powerful and big. He has a weapon! All I have is my fists and tiny energy orbs!_ ' Which those orbs were weak against the demon for they practically flew off his armour during her first attempts at attacking him earlier. Her frantic mind started to cloud around her, building up a storm of doubt but Kimiko couldn't help these emotion, they were natural- she was scared. Her body hurt all over, no doubt covered in cuts and gashes, and what clothing on her body was torn in places. How she ever thought she could manage living in this world she had no clue. ' _I'm going to die an-and I never met anyone but Keiko.. if Hiei even saw me right now he would probably kill me to rid the world of just another weakling annoyance. I'm so fucking PATHETIC! What the hell was I thinki-?_ '

'- _ **Sign a contract with me,'** _ Kibas voice cut in. It was steady though his physical body still growled and snapped at the demon before them, warding it off for now. **'** **_Sign a contract with me and you'll be stronger. Strong enough to defeat him. To survive another day_**. **'** Her eyes glued themselves to the wolf and finally cutting away from the Oni as her hands gripped her shirt to stop their shaking. When did her body start trembling she did not know.

' _Ho-how? What do I have to do? When could you hear my thoughts? Why didn't you bring this up befo-_ ' again her frantic thoughts were cut off as Kiba spoke, his voice even louder in her head this time, as his body backed up from the demon taking a step closer.

 _ **'I'll explain later Kimiko. Voice that you accept the contract. Do it now, he is about to make his move!'** _ Biting her lip she closed her eyes tightly while a jumbled up mess of thoughts raged within her. ' _A contract? What will it do? What is it even?'_ Accepting something without knowing what it was entirely went against her instincts but this was life and death. Opening her eyes she stared the demon straight on as she tried to slow down her roaring heart.

 _ **'Do it now or he is going to kill you, Kimiko.'**_

"I.." Her body tighten as the demon kicked off the ground, throwing itself forward at her, which made her cave. Her arms wrapping around her torso as she leaned forward bracing for impact then she screamed, "I accept the contract!" As quickly as the words left her mouth a blue light engulfed her vision completely, searing and overwhelming brightness. A sharp pain exploded in her throat, like a fire with prickles of needless, just as a heavy force collide with her- whipping the ground from beneath her feet. Then there was darkness.

.

 _The air around me was hard to breath and the restriction that confined me made movement not a choice. I could not hear anything but the beating in my ears and could not see anything due to the black void. I question if my eyes were even open but I could feel them blink sluggishly. My eyes felt heavy. I kept them half open as I stared ahead at what I assume to be nothing, not able to open them wider. Though my heart did beat- I still question myself if I was indeed dead._

 _Clickidy.. click.. click.. clickidy.. click.._

 _The sounds of nails tapping on glass reached my ears and I felt my chest tighten. The first sound to break silence in what felt like a eternity to me- but how long have I really been here? I wanted to yell out but my mouth failed me, my throat closed and lips sealed.  
_

 _The clicking stopped as it reached me and even though I wanted to recoil I continued to kneel there like a marionette doll that had been discarded, the strings tying me down. I could feel the pressure of whoever or whatever stood before me for their shadow felt heavy before a blurry figure took shape, wafting into form like dancing smoke until solid. Golden eyes just a inch from mine greeted me- they stared right into me, capturing me. I watched the reflection of my face within those pupils as I lost myself within those eyes and just when I thought I'd never break free, they backed away to reveal rows of sharp fangs. A giant mouth of a beast about to devour me. Why?_

 _A snap, the sound of jaws slamming shut rang out, bouncing off invisible walls as my vision bled white then everything rushed forth like a speeding bullet.  
_

A bellowing scream warped around what was once silence before descending into a gurgling mess. Blue flames licked at the demons skin, burning and devouring him, a heat the female could not feel despite wielding the weapon that birthed such fire. Warm bubbling liquid greeted and overlapped a small pale hand as a sizzling sound took over once the gurgling noise died. Then the large purple body pivoted and just like a skewer, the sword and the girl followed as the body fell, leaning over the now dead demon.

A katana, a pure black one from the pommel to the tip flickered then dispersed like smoke, taking the blue layer of flickering energy with it. As if that was the only thing keeping the girl upright she fell down, rolling off the chard body to lay beside it as unfocused eyes stared up at the red sky, watching the black clouds tumble on by as the haze slowly lifted. With a few blinks everything seemed to focus back into place, senses rushing into her head, a dull pressure around her throat made itself known. Kimiko had just killed a giant demon.. with a sword.. a magical appearing and disappearing sword that harnessed blue flames. She was having trouble comprehending how this could be. Where did the blade come from, why didn't the fire burn her, what happened when she blacked out? Then upon sitting up another question appeared because that is when she realized that her companion was missing. __

 _'Kiba?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Well now, bet you didn't expect that, huh? Now that we established her abilities better and tossed in a mystery the next chapter is when the plot starts rolling~ Thanks for reading and feel free to review~ Till next time!


End file.
